A transient transfection system for Giardia lamblia was previously developed. Although useful for some experiments, its usefulness was limited. A stable transfection system was developed in Giardia and employed to stably express foreign proteins. The system has great utility to study cellular biology of Giardia and understand the control of variant surface protein expression.